


Life After the Oni

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Disabled Character, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mages, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Suicide attempt mentioned, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: After the Oni attacked, Allison was saved from dying by her older half-sister. Lana Greer was born without Gerard Argent's knowledge - Chris made sure that his father never knew about her.Allison's life changed dramatically, now living with her older sister and permanently in a wheelchair. Allison makes a decision that she hasn't in eighteen months, to return to Beacon Hills. How will her friends react when they haven't seen her or heard from her - it was all her choice.'Hey Ally...my mom might have let it slip last night when she came home that you were in town...' Scott sent at 7:01AM
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Calling Home

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Lana Greer and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

* * *

**Life After the Oni**

  
**Chapter 01:** Calling Home  
_June 1, 2013_  
After the Oni, Allison spent the next eighteen months living with her older sister – her sister that the pack only found out about after the fact. Allison's sister was her half-sister, a sister that had been kept secret from Gerard and Kate. Her sister Lana Greer was twenty-five and lived in San Francisco, which was where Allison ended up in hospital. Lana or Lani as Allison liked to call her, wasn't just an Argent, she was a supernatural – a mage it was how Allison hadn't died.

“Ally, take your time,” Lana said as she watched her little sister trying to do things quickly before she was faltering. 

“Lani...” Allison mumbled trying to catch herself before Lana was at her side steadying her and holding her in her arms. “I can't do this,”

“Sweetheart it will take time, but you can do it,” Lana smiled at her before kissing the side of her sisters head and helping her into her wheelchair. “Dad said that those two boys you like keep asking about you,” 

“Really?” Allison questioned as she readjusted how she was sitting before carefully lifting each of her legs onto the footrests. Lana nodded, Chris had decided against telling Allison when Scott and Isaac asked about her but Lana had to, she couldn't keep secrets from her sister. “Can we go back to Beacon Hills?”

“We can go whenever you're ready,” Lana told her before she was helping Allison into the bathroom. “Do you want to tell dad or just turn up?”

“Call him?” Allison answered before she was manoeuvring herself into the shower chair and undressing. “I'll be okay,”

“I'll call him, you call me if you need anything okay?” Lana smiled at her, Allison nodded before she was ushering her sister out of the bathroom. 

One of the first things that Lana and Allison had worked on was Allison being able to shower herself again. Allison had insisted on learning to do things on her own, but wasn't against her sister helping her. As Allison and Lana lived in San Francisco, Chris found himself going back and forth between the two places. Lana walked over to Allison's bed and sat down, pulling out her phone in the process and dialling Chris' number.

“Hey dad,” Lana said the second that Chris answered his phone, she wasn't sure where he was that she'd caught him.

'Hey sweetheart, how's your sister?' Chris questioned, sitting down in the McCall's lounge room as Melissa handed him a cup of coffee. 

“She's fine. She actually wanted me to call you. She wants to go back to Beacon,” Lana answered as she glanced into the bathroom to make sure that Allison was okay. 

'It's not safe Lana, you know that,' Chris told her, Lana sighed it was Beacon Hills it was never going to be entirely safe. 

“Dad, you can't keep trying to protect her. She'll be with me,” Lana said before Allison was calling for her help. “Give me a minute, Ally needs my help,” Lana didn't wait for Chris to answer her before she was putting her phone on Allison's bed and heading into the bathroom. “What happened kiddo?”

“I slipped...Forgot to put the strap on...” Allison mumbled from where she was on the floor of the shower. “I'm not hurt, I just can't get up,” 

Lana nodded quickly switching off the shower and grabbing Allison's towel and wrapping it around her younger sister before helping her back on to the shower wheelchair. Allison dried herself off the best she could before she realised that her wrist was throbbing. Lana waited until Allison had dried herself off before pulling Allison to her feet and wrapping her dressing gown around her. Lana swapped the two wheelchairs around and helped Allison to sit down again. 

“Dad still on the phone?” Allison asked as she rolled over to her dresser to find something to wear after the shower.

“Yeah,” Lana said as she quickly picked up the phone and heard their father's voice on the other end.

'Sorry Melissa. Keeping Lana safe from Gerard was her mother's idea,' Chris was heard telling Melissa, which had Lana smile a little. She knew it had been her mother's idea that Gerard never find out about her. 'Lana sweetheart?'

“I'm here dad. Ally's okay,” Lana said watching as Allison found her clothes and slowly started to get her top half dressed before struggling with her lower half slightly. “You can do it,” Lana smiled at Allison encouragingly as the teenager leaned forward and carefully lifted up her left leg first before setting her foot against the footrest. 

'Lana help your sister and then put her on,' Chris said, he knew that Lana was more than likely trying to get Allison to do things on her own. 

“Dad, it's alright. Ally can do it,” Lana said watching as Allison picked up the grabber from her bed and using it to hook her underwear over her foot before she was able to repeat the action on her other side. 

'Lana, just help her,' Chris sighed before Lana was putting him on speaker so that both girls could talk to him while she helped. 

“Dad, I can manage...” Allison said, before she mumbled under her breath that she did need a little bit of help from Lana. Lana quickly checked over Allison's wrist and determined that it was sprained but not broken and would be okay in a few days.

'I know you can sweetheart, but I'd still feel better if you'd let your sister help,' Chris said as before long the three of them plus Melissa were making plans for Allison and Lana to visit Beacon Hills. 

Lana and Allison agreed that staying in the apartment was the better option as Allison wouldn't be able to do the stairs at the McCall's even if she wore her exoskeleton that she was still getting used to using. Allison wasn't sure if she was ready to see Scott again, she wasn't sure he'd accept what had happened to her wasn't his fault. She didn't blame any of them, nor did her sister. Chris agreed with both of his daughters, he wanted them all under the one roof while they were in Beacon Hills no matter how strong or brave they both were. 


	2. Welcome to Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lana return to Beacon Hills, with Allison having a minor panic attack when they see the sign. 
> 
> “Your father?” Jordan raised his eyebrow at them, Allison just nodded as Lana straightened up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying.
> 
> Chapters will be posted as they're finished being written and part of the following chapter is done.

**Chapter 02:** _Welcome to Beacon Hills_

  
_June 4, 2013 - Lunchtime_  
Three days later, Chris and Melissa were getting Chris' apartment ready for the girls to stay in. Allison was packing her suitcase while Lana was packing what she needed into the SUV. Once the Allison's things were packed into the car, Lana packed her suitcase before the two of them were heading out to the SUV and Allison was manoeuvring into the passenger seat. After Lana was satisfied Allison was in she put Allison's wheelchair into the back seat along with their suitcases before climbing in and making the 2 hour drive to San Francisco. 

When the two of them got to the “Welcome To Beacon Hills” sign Allison pulled out her phone and contemplated on calling Scott – she hadn't told him that she was coming back and had asked Melissa and her father not to say anything either. Allison couldn't bring herself to making the call instead dropping the phone to floor and starting to panic causing Lana to pull over an stop the car. Allison started shaking so Lana switched the car off and climbed out before going around to Allison's side and opening the door.

“Ally, baby girl look at me. It's okay,” Lana spoke quietly to her little sister as she took both of her hands before Allison was pulling at her. “Shh, it's okay,”

“I can't do it...I thought I could but I can't...” Allison mumbled still shaking as Lana wrapped her arms around her in a hug. 

“How about we just go see dad first and work out the rest later?” Lana suggested as she stood with Allison wrapped in her arms, Allison nodded her head as she tried focusing on her sister. 

“Yeah...okay,” Allison mumbled pulling away and letting Lana pick up her phone for her as one of the sheriff's cruisers pulled up behind them. 

“Can I help you ladies?” Deputy Jordan Parrish questioned, as he walked up beside the two of them. He hadn't seen either of them sine the Oni. 

“We're good,” Lana said as Allison nodded in agreement before Jordan recognised the two of them. “Jordan?”

“Lana? What are you doing here?” Jordan questioned, he and Lana had gone to school together in Phoenix, Arizona before Lana had moved to New York and San Francisco and he had gone to the Army. 

“Bringing my sister to see our dad...” Lana answered spinning around to face him, the look of confusion on Jordan's face meant that he didn't know the connection between Lana and Allison. 

Allison smirked at him and then at her sister before she was trying to move her right leg a little bit as she still got uncomfortable and had told that she may still get pains in her legs though she couldn't move them. Lana noticed what Allison was trying to do before she was leaning into the car and moving Allison's leg for her. Jordan looked between the two sisters as he realised that both of them looked a little bit like Chris Argent. 

“Your father?” Jordan raised his eyebrow at them, Allison just nodded as Lana straightened up.

“Yeah, uh we know you know him...and that you know about the supernatural,” Lana said pausing for a second before she continued. “Allison Argent,” Lana pointed to her sister who waved before she was putting her head back against the headrest. 

“Lana, but you're not an Argent?” Jordan said, as Lana rolled her eyes and Allison turned her head to face him. 

“Yes she is, she was born before my mom and dad met, she's just a well kept secret,” Allison said, opening her eyes as she looked at him and then at her sister. “Lani...can we keep going?”

“Yeah, we'll talk more later Jordan. Need to get Ally to our dad's,” Lana told him, Jordan nodded and headed back to his cruiser before turning around to face her. “If you still have the same number I'll call you,” 

Lana got back in the SUV and the two girls finished the drive to their fathers apartment. Allison sent Chris a message when they were outside the building, and he told them to drive in to the parking garage as he had two spaces. Chris met the two girls in the garage before he was hugging Lana as she got out of the SUV, and then Allison as she waited for Lana to set up her wheelchair for her. 

“Dad,” Allison smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around her father tightly after he opened her door.

“Baby girl,” Chris smiled, before kissing the top of her forehead before he was talking to her again. “Have you told them you were coming?”

“No...I couldn't do it,” Allison said as Lana moved the wheelchair to beside Allison as Chris stepped out of the way to let Lana help her. 

“You two have a system worked out?” Chris questioned, Allison nodded before she was lifting her right leg up and setting her foot outside the door and repeating the action with her left leg.

“Yeah, until the new car is ready,” Lana answered before she was standing in front of Allison as she turned the rest of her body around. Allison smiled at her sister before she wrapped her arms around Lana's neck and let her sister move her to the wheelchair. “Until then this system works,”

“I'll be able to drive again,” Allison said, Allison had wanted to wait before they looked at a new car because she wanted to learn to drive it. 

Chris looked between his two daughters as Allison finished fixing herself in the wheelchair before she was moving to behind the SUV to help. Lana handed Allison her suitcase which she sat on her lap before a few smaller items were hung off the back of the chair. Chris walked around to the back of the SUV after shutting the door before he was handed Allison's shower chair while Lana grabbed her own suitcase and Allison's crutches and exoskeleton bag. Travelling with Allison was harder now but both girls were used to it. 

“Melissa's going to come by tonight for dinner if that's alright with you two?” Chris said as the three of them made their way to the car parks elevator.

“It's okay with me,” Lana said, looking down at Allison as she looked up at her and then at their father. “Ally?”

“I guess it's okay with me,” Allison said before she was looking back at her suitcase as they went up to their floor. 

“Allison, she doesn't have to come if you're not up for it,” Chris said, looking down at Allison when he noticed that she was still staring at her suitcase. “What happened to your wrist?”

“It's going to be hard for her dad,” Lana said, as Allison ignored their father's question and closed her eyes listening to the elevator music. “Her wrist is just sprained,”


	3. She'll Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana assures Melissa and their father Allison will ask when she wants help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope that you're liking the story so far.
> 
> Next chapter may see Allison meeting with her old friends.

**Chapter 03:** _She'll Ask_

  
_June 4, 2013 – Dinner time_  
Allison watched as her father moved one of the dining chairs away from the table to make room for her wheelchair, Allison glanced at her sister who rolled her eyes at her. Lana had been in the kitchen talking with Melissa while Allison watched their father, she still wasn't entirely sure she was ready to be back. Melissa wanted to know everything that Lana could tell her about what had happened to Allison.

“How is Allison?” Melissa asked as Lana turned back around to face her in the kitchen. 

“She's as okay as she can be with everything that's happened,” Lana answered, running a hand over her face as she took a deep breath before she continued. “But that's not what you wanted to know, is it?” 

“No, is she having any pain or nightmares?” Melissa questioned, Lana nodded but she wasn't about to say anything that Allison didn't want her to say. 

“Ally's the best person to ask those questions,” Lana answered before she was joining Allison and her father. 

“Can we not tell the others I'm back just yet?” Allison said as Lana sat beside her while Melissa and Chris sat at the table opposite them after setting all the food down. 

“It's up to you,” Melissa told her, she had already promised Chris that she wouldn't mention to Scott about the sisters being in town. 

“Thanks,” Allison smiled at her before she was eating some of the pasta that Chris had cooked. “It's just...I don't know if I can do this,” 

Lana watched as Allison ate silently, before she'd had enough and was backing away from the table and heading to her room. Chris moved to follow her but Lana and Melissa both shook their heads. Allison just needed some time alone, she still wasn't entirely sure about being home. Chris looked at Melissa and then at Lana before he spoke.

“Sweetheart, how long has she been like this?” Chris asked, he wanted to know how long his teenage daughter had been withdrawn for.

“Chris, it's only natural for her to be like this after what she went through,” Melissa told him, she knew that Allison had withdrawn from speaking to anyone in Beacon Hills, and sometimes that included her own father. 

“A while, and yes she's seeing someone back home,” Lana answered, as she listened to make sure that Allison was okay in her room. “She's okay on her own dad,”

“Are you sure?” Chris questioned, Lana nodded she knew that Allison needed her independence as she hated relying on people. 

“Just leave her be, she'll call out if she wants anything at all,” Lana told him, before she was returning her attention to her father and Melissa. “How long have you two been together now?”

“Around nine months now,” Melissa answered, she wasn't sure where Lana was going with the question, but she did have more questions for the older of the two girls. 

“Lani, which bag did you put my medication in?” Allison called from the bedroom as she looked through the bag on her bed. 

“I think they're in my bag,” Lana called back, Allison mumbled something back before she was dropping her bag on the floor. 

Allison rolled backwards and started to make her way to her sisters bedroom across the hall but managed to tip her wheelchair over when she ran into her shoes. Chris and Melissa heard the wheelchair falling and both of them jumped up from where they were and move to go into Allison. Lana stayed where she was, she knew that Allison could right herself again after a few minutes. Chris and Melissa looked at her and then towards Allison's room, Lana smiled at them and shook her head. 

“She's okay, dad, Melissa trust me,” Lana said, motioning for them to sit back down again. “She wants the independence,” 

“Are you sure? She does have an injured hand,” Chris said, Lana sighed and nodded she was sure. Chris and Melissa looked at one another before sitting back down again. 

“I'm sure, just watch. If she wants help she'll ask,” Lana told him as she took her fathers hand and smiled at him. 

Melissa and Chris looked down the hallway, and like Lana said Allison was able to get herself back into her wheelchair and was going across the hall to Lana's room. A couple of minutes later and Allison was calling Lana again, this time she wanted her in the room. Lana waited a little longer to see if Allison would change her mind. Allison mumbled something incoherently before she got a little louder. 

“Lana?” Allison called out again, Chris looked at Lana wondering if she was going to get up or not. 

“Yeah Allycat?” Lana questioned pushing her chair out before she stood up and headed towards where Allison was in her bedroom. “What's up?”

“I...I want to shower but I don't think my wheelchair will fit..” Allison said as she looked at the shower chair and then the shower itself.

“It's alright, how about I run a bath for you instead it's been a while and you can have a soak and read?” Lana suggested, they could work out how she could shower tomorrow after a good nights sleep. “We'll head out to get a shower chair tomorrow,” Allison nodded, before she was moving back to her room with Lana following. 

Chris watched as his two daughters disappeared into Allison's room before Lana was sticking her head out of the door and asking for Melissa's help. Melissa glanced at Chris who nodded to her, he wasn't about to interrupt them as much as he wanted to help. Allison wasn't comfortable asking for help to begin with, and asking her father just made her feel awkward. Lana smiled at Chris apologetically before she disappeared back into the bedroom. After Melissa was in the bathroom with them, Allison did the talking telling her what she needed help with.

“At home the bath is higher...so usually Lana and I can manage,” Allison said pausing before she continued. “Usually I have a shower,” Allison motioned to the wheelchair that she used for the shower which was different to her normal one. “Would you be able to move my legs while Lani lifts?”

“Of course sweetheart,” Melissa smiled at her, Lana had already helped Allison to remove her clothes so she was covered by a bath towel. 

“Thank you,” Allison smiled at her before she quickly pulled off the towel and dropped it onto the floor.

Melissa and Lana lifted Allison between the two of them with Melissa setting Allison's legs into the bath first before Lana was helping her get comfortable. Lana knew from memory that they had a book stand for the bath under the sink, so she grabbed that and Allison's book and set them up before kissing the top of Allison's head. Allison smiled at her sister and then Melissa before the two of them left the bathroom with Allison telling Lana she'd call her when she was ready. 


	4. I'm Okay, Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison receives an unexpected text message from Scott. 
> 
> 'Hey Ally...my mom might have let it slip last night when she came home that you were in town...' Scott sent at 7:01AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying, I have more coming soon.

**Chapter 04:** _I'm Okay, Dad_

  
_June 5, 2013 - Breakfast_  
Allison had called Lana back into the bathroom and then refused to leave her sister's side. Lana slept in the bed with Allison, and during the night Allison woke from a nightmare waking Lana at the same time. Lana wrapped her arms around Allison and pulled her close letting her fall asleep wrapped in her arms. Allison didn't like talking about her nightmare's or panic attacks but sometimes she would. 

“Lan? You awake?” Allison asked quietly, she hadn't moved her head from her sister's shoulder and was still feeling slightly panicked. 

“Of course I am,” Lana yawned, she hadn't been able to fall into a deep sleep. “What is it?” 

“I think...I think I might be ready to talk to Scott...” Allison answered quietly yawning as she continued to rest her head on Lana's shoulder. “But, not alone...”

“Ally, you never have to do anything alone if you're not comfortable,” Lana told her pulling her closer as she felt Allison relax slightly in her arms. “What did you want to wear today?” 

“Leggings, denim skirt and the purple heart sweater,” Allison said she'd decided on that while she was in the bath the night before. 

“I think we can manage that,” Lana smiled at her before kissing the side of Allison's head. “It's still early, so we'll stay in bed longer and you know what? I think dad might just bring you breakfast in bed,” Lana had a feeling that Chris would try and make up for every thing that he'd missed since Allison had lived with her. 

Allison nodded, and closed her eyes resting against Lana at the same time and pulling the blanket up before she trying to readjust her legs. “Lani...I need to pee,” Allison's voice was barely above a whisper as she was starting to be uncomfortable. 

Lana kissed the side of Allison's head before she was climbing out of bed and going around to Allison's side. Allison waited until Lana was beside her before she was pushing herself into a sitting position. Lana wrapped her arms around Allison before she was picking her little sister up and using some of her magic to help get Allison into the bathroom. While Allison used the toilet Lana grabbed Allison's clothes and gave them to her. 

“Do you think...you could maybe grab the incontinence underwear? I packed it just in case...I don't want to...have an accident...” Allison spoke quietly as they both heard their father walk past Lana's room. 

“Of course I can, but Ally, just be yourself with him today,” Lana smiled at her before she went and grabbed the underwear that Allison had requested.

“I will, it's just that I haven't spoken to him since,” Allison said as Lana returned and handed her the underwear. “I kind of cut them all out...they probably hate me,” Allison told her as she started to slowly remove her regular underwear and replaced it with what she'd been given. 

“Sweetheart, from what you told me about Scott, it sounds like he'd do anything for you,” Lana told her before she was helping Allison to put the leggings, socks and boots on. 

“He wants to save people, his friends...he cares about everyone,” Allison told her as she put her bra and sweater on. “Could you help me with the rest again?” Allison asked motioning to the denim skirt in her lap and the fact that she needed Lana to hold her up while she pulled her underwear and leggings on. 

After a few minutes Allison was comfortably dressed and back to laying propped up on Lana's bed while her sister showered. Allison was staring at her phone and contemplating writing a text to Scott. She was just about to throw her phone onto the bed when she received a text from Scott. 

_'Hey Ally...my mom might have let it slip last night when she came home that you were in town...'_ Scott sent at 7:01AM

Allison stared at the message that Scott had sent her, she didn't know that Melissa had left and not stayed the night. Lana hadn't said anything, but then again Allison had just about fallen asleep in the bath so she was a little but out of it. Allison stared at the phone wondering if Melissa had said anything to Scott about her.

_'Hey...I'm back with my sister...Could we maybe meet up at the ice rink at lunch? I have something that I need to tell...and I'd rather do it in person...'_ Allison sent at 7:10AM

Allison tossed the phone onto Lana's bed as she came out fully dressed and climbed onto the bed beside her. Allison put her head on Lana's shoulder as they both smelled chocolate chip pancakes coming from the kitchen. Chris was standing in the kitchen making coffee and pancakes for his girls while fielding incoming messages from Scott and Stiles. Melissa had sent him one apologising for telling Scott that Allison was back.

“I just asked Scott to meet at the Ice Rink at lunch...I didn't say why. Don't leave me?” Allison questioned, her head still resting on Lana's shoulder as she spoke. 

“Never, but I might be catching up with Jordan,” Lana told her, Allison nodded she had a feeling that her sister would want to catch up with Jordan. “Don't give me that look, it won't be until you're comfortable,” 

“What look?” Allison smiled innocently at her as their father walked in with a tray of pancakes and three coffees. “Dad?”

“Morning girls, how did you sleep?” Chris asked setting the tray on the bed before sitting on the edge of the bed beside Allison's legs. 

“Okay...” Allison mumbled before she was taking one of the mugs of coffee but not before she realised that she hadn't taken any of her medication. “Fuck...Dad can you get me a glass of water?”

“Of course,” Chris nodded, before getting up while Allison looked at Lana who rolled her eyes as she remembered. “Girls?”

“Medication,” Allison answered simply as Lana climbed off the bed and went into Allison's room grabbing her medication and bringing it back to her. 

Allison was taking various medications, some for anxiety and panic attacks, some for joint pain and others to help her muscles to not lock up. Lana walked back in handing Allison her medication as Chris returned with a glass of water. Allison got out what she needed and held the half a dozen tablets in her hand . Chris handed Allison the glass and watched as she downed all the tablets. As Chris watched his mind flashed back to when he'd found Allison a year earlier unconscious on the floor. 

“Dad? Are you okay?” Allison asked noticing the sudden distant look on their fathers face. 

“I'm fine sweetheart, just thinking” Chris told her, Allison raised her left-eyebrow at him in curiosity before she was taking one of the plates of pancakes and eating some. 

“She knows you're hiding something,” Lana said picking up her coffee, she'd eat later and both of them knew it. 

“I know you're worried about me dad,” Allison smiled at him half reassuringly, both her and Lana knew why Chris was worried about her. 


	5. Nervous, Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lana go to meet with Scott. 
> 
> “Lani...he's not alone,” Allison muttered, looking back at Lana who glanced at the door and saw Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> More coming soon.

**Chapter 05:** _Nervous, Scared_  
_June 5, 2013 – Lunchtime_  
Allison and Lana spent the morning with their father before Lana took Allison to meet with Scott at the Beacon Hills Ice Rink. Lana reassured Allison that she wasn't going to be far, as Jordan had agreed to have coffee with her at the Ice Rink. When Allison and Lana got to the Ice Rink, Allison wasn't sure if she wanted to wait in the car or in her wheelchair.

“We're early...neither of them are here...” Allison said looking at Lana as they pulled into the disability parking space. 

“I know sweetheart, I wanted to get here a little early just so you could decide what you wanted to do,” Lana smiled at her, as she switched off the car and looked to Allison. It may have been the middle of summer but Allison's body temperature hadn't been the same so she'd taken to wearing legging most of the time, but Lana always had a blanket in the car just for her. “Something's been bothering you since breakfast, what is it?”

“I know why dad looked distant this morning...it's been a year...” Allison muttered, before she found her sisters arms wrapped tightly around her. “I'm...I'm sorry I put you through that...”

“Ally, sweetheart you never have to say sorry, you went through so many things last year,” Lana told her hugging her tightly before Allison was crying and then quickly drying her eyes. “Sweetheart, you were scared,”

“I was trying to be strong...but I felt I couldn't do it,” Allison admitted, it was something that she had never said out loud to her sister only to her therapist. “I still do sometimes, but I have to do this...because I know I'm not alone,” 

“Ally, you're one of the strongest people I know. I'm proud of you sweetheart,” Lana smiled at her before kissing her forehead and wiping Allison's cheeks off. “You decided what you want to do?”

“Yeah, I'll wait in the chair...inside,” Allison replied after a minute of thinking about what she wanted to do, they still had a few minutes before Scott was due. 

Lana nodded before she was undoing her seat-belt and getting out and going to the back of the SUV and getting Allison's wheelchair out and ready beside the passenger side door. Once she'd put the brake on, Lana opened Allison's door and lifted her out and into the chair. Allison took the hand brake off of the wheelchair and rolled to the back passenger door opening it and reaching into grab her blanket. 

“I'm good now,” Allison smiled at Lana as she hooked her handbag over the back handle of the wheelchair and held the blanket. “I'll fix the blanket inside...are you going to skate?”

“We'll see, maybe...I did bring them,” Lana said, as she produced a bag from the back seat of the SUV. “If you want to, I will,” 

“I think I do, I just, I don't know how to go about telling him,” Allison told her as the two of them made their way inside to the front desk. “Just the entry fee please,” Allison said as she she got ready to hand over the money. 

“That'll be $40, will you be skating and needing skates?” the lady on the desk questioned, directing the question to Allison.

“I'll be going on the ice with my sister if that's what you're asking, and she has her own skates,” Allison stated handing over the money before they we give a wrist stamp each. 

“Thanks,” Lana smiled at the lady before she and Allison made their way over to a table and chairs and set their belongings down. 

Once Allison and Lana were at the table, Lana helped Allison to fix the blanket over her legs so that she didn't get too cold. Allison knew when they went back to their fathers apartment that she'd be spending at least an hour in the bath warming up. After the blanket was securely on Allison's legs and tucked into the chair, Allison pulled on her gloves. Lana watched Allison, before her sister was looking to the door as she heard more than one voice that she recognised.

“Lani...he's not alone,” Allison muttered, looking back at Lana who glanced at the door and saw Scott. “He must have said something, I can't...” Allison noted that Lydia, Stiles and a girl she vaguely recognised had joined him.

“Ally, it's okay sweetheart,” Lana smiled at her taking both of Allison's hands in hers. “Remember we can go if you're not comfortable,”

Allison shook her head glancing back at Scott before she spoke again. “Scott...I can't, I know you can hear me...I'm not ready...at least not today,” Allison said her attention back on Lana who hadn't let go of her hands. 

Lana watched as Scott turned around to face the three teenagers who had tagged along with him. Thirty seconds later and the three teenagers were leaving, with Lydia sending a small apologetic smile to Allison. Allison smiled slightly, as she squeezed Lana's hands tightly. After Scott paid the entrance fee and hired skates, he hadn't been on the ice since his first disastrous date with Allison when they were sixteen/seventeen. 

“Hey Allison,” Scott spoke calmly, almost apologetically as he approached the sisters, stopping short when he realised that Allison wasn't getting up. “Sorry,” he muttered after realising he was staring and being glared at by Lana.

“Hey,” Allison let out a little smile as she looked at Scott as Lana let go of her hands, only for Allison to grab her left hand. “Not yet,” Allison muttered looking to her older sister as Scott joined them at the table. “I'm not mad....”

“Allison, what's going on?” Scott questioned after sitting down and looking between the two sisters. “Your Lana right?” 

“Yeah, I'm Lana. We met briefly at the hospital,” Lana answered, Allison looked at her and then at Scott before she spoke.

“I...Scott, there's a reason I'm not standing,” Allison paused to take a deep breath and to fight back tears that she knew would come as she spoke. “I can't, not without help...I'm paralysed from the waist down...” Allison told him, the second the words left her mouth Allison found herself crying. 

“Ally, deep breath sweetheart,” Lana said scooting closer to her and wrapping her arms around her little sister. “She doesn't blame you or your friends,”

“How...how long?” Scott stuttered as he looked at Allison and then at Lana. “The Oni?” Scott's question was quiet, but loud enough for the sisters to hear and nod.

Scott looked at the sisters in disbelief, he wouldn't have believed them had it not been for the fact that Allison was in a wheelchair. Allison used her sleeves and roughly dried her eyes, she hadn't put any makeup on that day or any day since. Lana kissed the side of Allison's head before she pulled away from Allison. Allison gave Lana a half smile before she looked back at Scott. 

“Say something, anything,” 


End file.
